The Hayes Academies
The Hayes Academies Located in the state of New York, the Hayes Academies were founded by William and Mary Hayes, pioneering heroes that each occupied the #1 and #2 spot in the hero ranking for a long period of time. These schools are their legacy in the modern day, and they are widely known to be amongst the best hero-focused schools, in the top 0.5% of the country. 80% of their budget goes directly into the Hero Department, while the rest goes to other courses. The school places a heavy emphasis on tradition, discipline, and raw talent, which has made it a perfect recruiting ground for branches of the U.S military, and many see it as a perfect precursor for West Point and other prestigious establishments; indeed, this prestigious academy has been known to give preference to graduates of the Hayes Academies for their proven track record of producing highly capable heroes. As a result, the students wear a formal long coat uniform with an optional military-style hat. However, only a handful who take the hero course at this prestigious private school score high enough on the entrance exam to enter the University of Ithcona. Because of this, the students from this high school prefer to spread to other top hero schools across the nation instead and look upon Stone High School and the University of Ithcona with bitterness. Unlike the hero course of Stone High, which almost guarantees a job in heroics at a later age, this school has a 90% pass rate into college and/or military. Due to its strict and high pressure environment however, analytics show that about 35% of all students drop out and transfer into other schools before reaching their Senior year. This is something the two schools are aware of and readily accept, as while only about two thirds of the student body actually manages to pass their final exam, those students that do graduate are known to be extremely effective. Many eschew a university degree altogether, funnelled straight into the various hero agencies of existing pro’s. Those that do make it through college typically have a very strong foundation to stand upon, and of these, many end up creating their own hero agencies. This is also reflected in the Hayes academy motto; Nihil minus quam perfecta, which translates to: “Nothing less than perfection.” Students of the Hayes Academies rank very highly in national and international hero tournaments, and it’s rare to not see at least one or two students of either schools in the top eight during these competitions. The two schools are gender-separated in order to allow students to focus more on their studies. Those identifying as females are placed in the Mary Hayes Academy for Heroines, while those identifying as males enter the William Hayes Academy for Heroes. Both schools offer the same courses and are directly connected to each other via the communal outdoor area. The two schools often pair their classes for training exercises. Housing & Costs With their status as luxurious private schools, tuition fees range up to the $24,310 per year for hero students. Students enter into dorms starting their freshman(9th grade) year, and alumni acquaint their time here as being similar to a military-style bootcamp. Students are required to wake up at 6.00 AM every day excluding Sundays, and rooms undergo routine inspection for orderly conduct and cleanliness. The dormitories are separated by gender entirely, and having a member of the opposing sex over in one’s dorm room can be grounds for expulsion from the academies. However, communal areas still exists in both which does allow for a limited degree of contact with the other gender. While the Hayes Academies place less emphasis on cooking, day-to-day tasks like Stone High does, its graduates are noted to be meticulous and tidy when it comes to their living space. Dorm rooms are shared by 3 students. Scholarships, financial assistance, and pay-what-you-can options are limited, but do exist for students who earn top scores in the entry exam. Though heavily underfinanced, the costs to gain entry into the other departments of Hayes are considerably lower. Even so, this has proven to be a decent option for parents that want to grant their children the privilege of having a Hayes degree without the rigours or troubles of a full-on hero course, and it’s about comparable to a standard military highschool. Entrance Exams In part the reason for their notoriety, the Hayes Academies have an incredibly difficult entry exam, meant to eliminate all but the most talented candidates. A common criticism leveled against the school is that they do not take into account a person’s potential rather than what they can achieve in the moment, and many individuals that were barred from entry later turned out to be effective heroes. This, however, is something both schools readily embrace, and it has resulted in an elitist attitude that can be found in both the student body and the teachers. The environment is incredibly competitive, and bullying is a common occurrence- especially against those students who are considered unfit to be a part of these schools. Even students in their Junior and Senior years are frequently expelled based on their lack of progress. The entry exam of both schools consists of three parts; a mock exam, a written test, and an actual entry exam. The mock exam allows the applicant to showcase their Quirk in a controlled setting, and this has been the cause of much controversy in the past as rumours persist that only those with truly potent and “flashy” Quirks manage to make it past this test. The written test is known to be notoriously difficult as well. And the final test, should the applicant manage to make it through the first two, is mirrored after certain Japanese schools, such as UA or Shiketsu Academy. It is a point-based test, with focus set upon eliminating the most number of robotic enemies in the least amount of time. Executor-class enemies are used during this event as well, though they do not initially reward any points. 25% of applicants usually manage to make it through the mock exam and the written test. 5% of all candidates usually gather enough villain points to pass the entry exam. It is, however, possible to enter the school based on recommendation, provided the student is vouched for by a professional, top ranking hero. The Student Council While a school like UA has the Big 3, a highly competitive environment like the Hayes Academies have their own type of system. Those who stand at the very top in popularity and skill, often have the chance to become a member of the Hayes Student Council. The number one of the school is titled the Student Council President, while the number two fills the role as the Vice President. The number three, traditionally occupies a secretarial role. From there, the Student Council is allowed to appoint a number of other members that may help them in day-to-day tasks. The responsibilities of the Student Council include arranging festivities, maintaining the image of both schools, and ensuring student happiness. They are able to exercise a limited degree of control as well, in regards to the curriculum or activities. This ensures the curriculum stays up to date with modern trends and preferences. Currently, the Student Council is composed of; President: Elizabeth Shango Vice President: Anne Tempest Secretary: Zachary Lowell Disciplinary Officer: Jane Pendleton Extra-curricular Activities The two schools allow for extra-curricular activities, and students are encouraged to take part in some of the many student-run clubs throughout the school. There are various sports-focused clubs, such as; football, tennis, basketball, baseball, gymnastics. But also clubs that focus on music, creativity, and other subjects. Because these clubs are shared by both schools, outside of the communal areas, they provide one of the few opportunities in which members of both gender can come to interact with each other. Students are allowed to create their own clubs, provided they have at least three other members that are willing to join. The club has to be relevant to the school, or their studies, but both schools do allow for a bit of leeway in this. Each club is supervised by a teacher. School Culture As touched upon briefly, both Hayes academies are exceptionally elitist, and due to the high entrance fees are typically only reserved for those of upper class citizens. Entire bloodlines worth of heroes have their roots in the Hayes Academies, and as such, have quite a bit of control in regards to the school or who’s allowed to be on it. The atmosphere is competitive, and those who do not aspire to reach the top frequently fall behind. The courses provided by both Mary and William Hayes are practically identical. Still, there are a few thematic differences between the two, especially in terms of values. Being conservative establishments, students from William Hayes typically try to embody the role of the archetypical superhero; men of steel. In contrast, students of Mary Hayes tend to embrace their empathic side a bit more. This does not take away from the fact that students on both schools can be vicious to the extreme. There are a few more values that are based upon their progenitors; William Hayes - Pride, Strength, Bravery, Perseverance, Loyalty. Mary Hayes - Intelligence, Nobility, Cunning, Resourcefulness, Kindness. Though Sundays are officially non-school days, the two schools do organize various religious events that students can take part in. Students are allowed to select whatever religion they like, but those that do commit themselves to these activities have noted that some teachers look at them a little less strictly. This can help low-performing students to stay in the course, provided their grades are not too poor, by virtue of; “At least he or she is contributing to society by taking part in religious charity runs.”, or such. Classes The Hayes academies adhere to the regulations as laid out by the Department of Education, but both schools have implemented a 6-day school week, and the only off day is Sunday. Subjects are divided up into four categories; Foundational Heroics Studies: Includes everything from battle training, to lessons in first aid, and everything a pupil might need to improve. Sparring sessions are known to be conducted frequently. Technical Training: Technical aspects related to one’s Quirk, research and study into the various aspects of one’s abilities. General Education: Heavily inspired by military schools, the Hayes academy focus on enriching a pupil’s sense of discipline and formality. This includes military-styled drilling exercises. Compulsory Subjects: Language classes, mathematics, biology, geography, and so on. These are done in accordance with the requirements laid out by the Department of Education, and by the end of a pupil’s studies, they are eligible to enter most colleges and universities. The subjects change on a yearly basis. Due to the school’s high intensity curriculum, it does not have any vacations other than christmas break. It is reported that some low performance students have suffered from burnout symptoms as a consequence of this policy. However, students with a religious background are allowed to take specific days off to celebrate their religion. History The two schools were both founded in 20XX + 155, fifteen years after the creation of the Rhode Island New State Statute. Mary and William Hayes were two of the seven vigilantes that had been accepted as official heroes by that same statute, making them some of the first real, licensed heroes to grace the United States of America. With the government-controlled hero society still in its infancy, and a growing number of requests from various individuals within society to become sidekicks, the two decided to establish schools that held the promise of taking in the young and talented and turning them into heroes that aspired to the same sort of standard both William and Mary Hayes had. Though it was not the only school to be created around this time period, it was nation-wide known to produce heroes of a high calibre. Its long and legendary history is the reason for the school’s conservatist, elitist stance and ideals on matters of education. Those heroes that graduate from the academy and succeed later in life, have a chance to be inducted into the “Hayes’ Hall of Fame”. Graduates that enter into the top 10 rankings of the hero chart are frequently bestowed this honour, and the Hall of Fame remembers some of the academy's brightest pupils. As for the founders themselves; William Hayes was a military man in his younger life and one of the reasons for the Hayes’ academies connections to the military, as his influence introduced strict, military protocols to both schools. A veteran of the war against Russia from 20XX + 107 all the way to the war’s end, serving primarily in the European front, William Hayes returned to a country caught in political instability and anarchy. “Superpowers”, as they were called back then, were not that developed yet, but William Hayes stood out for having a powerful ability that allowed him to detonate objects he came in contact with. Paired with his military expertise, he proved to be an exceptionally skilled vigilante. His garnered popularity, especially from military circles, and his relationship with the then Mary Magee was the reason why he was chosen to be one of the first licensed, pro heroes. Mary Hayes, maiden’s name; Magee, was a private school teacher, and later principal of what would become the Hayes Academies. A conservative but kind woman with a strong sense of justice, Mary Magee experienced the upheaval of the chaos that the APCA incident brought with it firsthand, as her pupils were swallowed by the conflict and the number of orphans throughout the States continued to rise. Unwilling to sit still and wait for the situation to resolve itself, Mary Magee in combination with her pyrokinetic Quirk and charm, actively involved herself in crime fighting operations. Though ten years his junior, she met William Hayes while on the job, and a deep romance blossomed from their union shortly after. She was the driving force behind the creation of the two academies, turning her pedagogical skills into an effective tool for the advent of one of the very first Hero Courses in the country. Her connections with the Department for Education simplified the process a great deal. The two schools were created as a connected entity, but separate of another. Both William, with his experience in the military, and Mary, a teacher of an all girl’s private school, were strong in their convictions that younger people blossomed better without interference from the opposing gender. Initially, the two schools did not allow for individuals who affiliated themselves with a different gender than the one they were born with, and this is still a black stain upon the school’s history. As of current, while the schools doesn’t make an exception for gender neutral students, they do allow students to be placed on the school they most associate themselves with. This backwards type of thinking is a hallmark of the Hayes academies, and something they are even today, still criticized for often. Due to their differing influences, both schools, while still a part of the same organization and offering the same classes, are still different in atmosphere. William’s presence is most felt in the William Hayes’ academy adherence to the military lifestyle, and students are actively encouraged to fit into the archetype of the “American G.I”. Most heroes with a military vibe either in their costume, name, or general behaviour, come from William Hayes, or have been influenced by this academy in some way. Mary Hayes places more of an emphasis on traditional, feminine qualities, such as perseverance, wit, and grace. While the military atmosphere can be felt in this school as well, it takes a different shape in that cunning takes priority instead of sheer brawn. William Hayes enforces its ideals through endless drills and outright intimidation, while that line chastisement is more invisible and meticulous on Mary Hayes. Students that fail to perform will not hear it directly from a classmate or a teacher, rather, they will find out after a long period of gossip and riddles; something that has driven many students from the school in the past. One is expected to act the part, rather than be specifically told they should. Uniforms Unlike most High Schools in the United States, the Hayes Academies enforce a strict uniform policy. There is a summer and winter variant for both boys and girls. In addition, students are required to add a mandatory, formal long coat to their hero costumes for as long as they attend school. It also comes with an optional, military style hat. This hero costume requirement is omitted once the student graduates, but many opt to keep them as an integral part of their hero uniforms regardless, giving a sense of unity to its post-graduates. The school uniforms are not provided by the academies, and must be bought by the students. Costs vary between 500 to 1000 dollars, depending on gender and size. The female uniforms tend to be a little more expensive. The long coat comes in several variants, with different styles of buttons, colours and shoulder options, while maintaining the same sort of look. A prominent black, with accents of white and the occasional speck of light gold on the more accentuated parts, such as the belt buckle. The service style cap is equally a prominent black, directly inspired by the U.S Military, adorned with a golden “H” on the front where the service badge would be. The common everyday uniform for girls consists of a black blazer and cardigan, white blouse and gold, velcro tie that must be worn correctly. A knee height skirt paired with thin black tights, and/or white ankle socks, and totally black footwear. An emblem of the Mary Hayes Academy for Heroines can be found on the left side of the blazer, and must be identifiable at all times. Cosmetics may be applied, and jewelry may be worn in moderation. For students of the William Hayes Academy for Heroes, the uniform consists of a black blazer, a black v-neck sweater, white shirt tucked in correctly with the top button closed, golden coloured, velcro tie, and black, classic cut trousers accompanied by black socks and totally black footwear. An emblem of the William Hayes Academy for Heroes can be found on the left side of the blazer, and must be identifiable at all times. The long coats that are a part of the student’s hero outfits are also a part of their everyday wear, and may be worn outside as part of their ensemble, functioning as the uniform’s jacket. ''' Locations The Hayes Academies are located on privately owned ground in Harriman State Park, approximately an hour away from Manhattan via car. A bus stop is located about 10 minutes away from the school which allows students to go back and forth. A heavily secured checkpoint keeps the outside world separated from the school itself, permanently manned by a detachment of the U.S National Guard. They are known to carry live ammunition in order to protect the students inside. '''New York City * Bus Stop * Checkpoint * Courtyard * Drilling Grounds * Tennis Court * Sparring Field * Hallways * Classrooms * Principal’s Office * Mess Hall * Library * Simulation Gym * Stadium * Dormitories Category:Rival Schools Category:New York City Category:New York Category:United States of America Category:Locations